Heretofore various coin selectors have been developed such as Japanese Patent Application No. 9-213789 previously filed by the assignee of the present application. These types of selectors as described cannot store and select various data relating to numerous coins, tokens or disc bodies collectively referred to herein as coins. In other words this type of selector cannot be simply changed into a selector to authenticate and accept other coins. Further there is a drawback that coin data is not secure and can be changed by unauthorized persons.
There is a need for a selector which can overcome the problems noted above.